


The diner

by Misao24601



Category: Let Me In (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misao24601/pseuds/Misao24601
Summary: The pair run into a few vampire hunters. What could go wrong?





	The diner

As they walked into the diner the man noticed them. It wasn’t that they were odd looking, it was that he didn’t recognize them. He knew everyone in the town. They walked past and his senses tingled a little. A hand came up and fingers slid down his silver chain. Over the links and down to the fang that hung there and over to the next one. Makeshift charms that he had made from his last quarry. He was proud of them. Everyone in the group was. There had to be a mistake though. He tried to check there reflection in the window that was in front of him. The rain made it hard to find. Feigning a need to go to the restroom he got up and quickly checked out the pair again. They were both at least 10 but no older than 12. The boy in a long sleeve black shirt with jeans and the girl in a white sun dress. The downpour had only just started so neither of them were wet. Walking past their table he felt the hairs stand up on his neck and a coldness run down his spine. He knew then that it was true. The girl. The girl, who was sitting next to the aisle, was a vampire.   
Eli had noticed the man as they walked in and thought nothing of it until she passed him and smelled the faintness of kin. She hid her surprise and kept walking with Oskar. She normally sat to the inside as she didn’t like people being near her, but this time she sat on the outside, fearing a disturbance may happen and she might have to protect her boy. He said nothing and sat where she allowed.   
“Aren’t you two a little young to be eating out alone?” asked Leslie, sweetly. Chewing gum and dressed in her uniform she was the epitome of a dive waitress. Not that Al’s was a dive to say. It was an upstanding joint in the little town and Al was on the city council. Oskar answered back just as sweetly.  
“Yes, ma’am, but our parents don’t mind us walking around this place and besides that the pie here is amazing! Chocolate, please!” He grinned winningly at here. Eli thought she was going to vomit. They had been able to find a little apartment and thanks to her network they acquired it with little question. Oskar had access to all of the things he would need to take care of her and himself. He kept cash on himself at all times. Enough for bus fare for both of them should it be necessary and food enough for him for weeks. Her resting place was easily hidden as a large suit case and was kept in the main bedroom of their apartment. Oskar had the second bedroom and anything he wished. Her resources were almost limitless. Eli’s powers on the other hand were suffering lately. She was only able to feed on animals and their blood, although sustaining, was not able to provide her nutrition enough for full strength. The waitress went away to the kitchen to have the order placed. The man walked by and that scent came to her again. The scent of a familiar. He was not one of her night brothers and sisters. It worried her, but even in her weakened state one person would be only a minor nuisance and Oskar so loved chocolate pie.   
The man came back by and went to his table to pick up his paper and keys. Leaving payment for his coffee and a little bit of tip on the wooden table he left without much fanfare, to the relief of Eli. Once to his vehicle he made a call to this friend Bobby and lit a cigarette. His beat up red truck already smelled of ashes and cheap whiskey. The cigarette helped to cover it up. A groggy voice answered him.  
“Hello.” The voice was hoarse. Before Sylas could answer Bobby looked at his caller ID “Jesus, Sylas. Do you know what time it is!” Bobby asked rhetorically. Sylas answered matter of factly.   
“Yeah. It’s 4. PM.”  
“Look, I had a rough time at work and I’ve got to be back in, in 3 hours.” Bobby said, almost desperately. “Make it quick.”  
“I found another one.” Sylas said, hiding his excitement and grinning stupidly as he drove down Oak Street.   
“Another what.” Bobby asked, his curiosity getting the better of his sleep depravity.  
“Another of them!” Sylas whispered forcefully. He was pulling into Bobby’s drive and was at the door as it opened. Bobby, half dressed with sleep in his eyes let him in. “I know it. I know she’s one of them.” He walked into Bobby’s parquet floored home. It was a throwback to the 80’s with horribly painted kitchen cabinets and wood paneling everywhere. “The boy isn’t but I know she is. How she came to be I don’t know. It couldn’t have been by choice.” He was looking into Bobby’s eyes now. His eyes that were wider now as Sylas grabbed him by his arms and shook him a little. Fear and surprise came out of those eyes. Sensing this Sylas released his friend. He recounted the scene at the diner and the feeling he got as he passed them. “The boy…” his voice trailed. “I don’t get the boy. He’s involved with her somehow. He’s too young to be a caretaker.”  
“Maybe he’s an appetizer.” Bobby joked. Sylas didn’t laugh.  
“That isn’t funny!” he yelled and began to pace in the kitchen. The yellow cabinets and pink flowers bobbing past him as he walked. “She must have him in a trance or under some kind of hypnosis. We have to separate them.” He looked desperately at Bobby who only now began to understand what Sylas wanted.   
“You want to kill her and take the boy!?” Bobby’s voice grew a little shrill. “Do you remember what happened last time?” He walked closer to his friend. “We nearly lost Dave!”  
“He healed up enough and you can barely tell he has a limp.” Sylas said nonchalantly. He looked away toward the popcorn ceiling.  
“And Jessie?”   
“He should have done as I asked and he wouldn’t have broken his arm near as bad.” Sylas was growing tired of this back and forth.   
“Look!” he said it roughly. “We need to get the boy away from her and take her down.” He pounded the table.   
Eli and Oskar opened the door to their bottom floor apartment in Greyton Gables. It was empty save for their rooms. The walk from the diner was easy and it gave her time to collect herself and spend some time with Oskar. She loved talking to him and entertaining his boyish fantasies. He had grown up a lot since they had met, at least mentally. It had been less than a year since the incident that lead to their joining and his birthday was approaching. She had also started teaching him Russian. It was her native tongue. Lessons were going well and Oskar had picked up a few phrases easily. They said their goodnights and went into their rooms. Sometimes Oskar would come into her room and talk to her through the case. She enjoyed having the company. As she began to slip into her regenerative state she heard the door get kicked in. Immediately she was up, but five men dressed in SWAT gear stormed in and swiftly secured her door and grabbed Oskar. He yelled for her and she punched through the door and knocked one of the men across the room.   
“GO! GO!” one of them yelled and threw bottles of holy water at Eli’s hand. It burned and she withdrew instinctually. Four were able to get out and the fifth was dragged into the waiting van. Oskar had been knocked out and thrown inside. It sped off as Eli got to the door. She was angry. It had to be controlled or it would consume her. She was very old in terms of vampire years and yet she could still be a victim of her emotions, the result of being turned so young. It was unmistakable, however, who was responsible for the kidnapping. The faint smell of kin was hanging in the air. She began to run in the direction of Oskar’s scent. She cursed her weakened state and vowed that no matter what Oskar wanted she would feed as she desired.   
They drove to the outskirts of town to Brandon’s hunting cabin. There they could setup a trap and hopefully take down the vamp. That was Sylas’s plan at least. He was already down a man, Dave. He had the worst luck in these things. Pulling up the drive they jumped out of the van with Oskar’s limp body. The chloroform worked a little too well. Brandon drove the van into the wood to hide it. They would meet back at the vehicle, grab the gasoline, soak the place, and get their weapons and wait. Oskar was tied to a chair in the dark one room cabin. It was bare, except for the mounts on the wall. Two windows were on the front and centered between was the front door. There was access to the cellar inside but it had been chained and locked with silver chains adorned with crosses, for just such an occasion. It was the only other way out of the cabin. Sylas and his crewed got to their positions and waited. Although only an hour passed it felt like days. He was ready to add another set of fangs to his necklace.   
Eli followed the trail to the cabin, but her senses were nowhere near what they could be due to lack of feeding. She had only wanted to rest a while before going back out to eat when they took Oskar. She didn’t care at this point. He filled her mind. Her only goal was getting him back. The door opened easy enough and he was left unguarded and in the dark. His head was listing to the left and he was starting to moan. She quickly made her way to him and ripped the ties from his hands. As she did the door to the cabin was closed and light began to flicker outside. Torches. They were going to burn her inside the cabin. She hadn’t noticed the scent before now, but it was everywhere. Gasoline was all over the floor and walls and the place was going up quickly. She spied the cellar entrance and went for it. She cried out as she touched the chains but did not let go. Despite her efforts they would not break. Oskar lay in the middle of the cabin and he began to moan again. Eli came to him and put his head in her lap and caressed his hair. The smoke was thick now. They had done a good job of making sure this place would go up in flames quickly. The orange light from the fire had made its way inside the cabin and was racing around. The heat from the blaze was becoming unbearable. This would be it she thought. She crumpled over Oskar. I will die with my любимый, my precious.

Suddenly Oskar spoke. She barely heard him but understood completely what he wanted. She started to argue, but he placed his finger over her lips. 

“You know what you have to do…for both of us.” It was faint, barely audible, but she complied.

Sylas reveled in his victory outside. The plan was going perfectly. Until Jason yelled from the back of the house.  
“They’re coming out the back!!” Sylas couldn’t believe it and ran quickly to the back of the cabin, radioing the others on the way. Sylas made it just as the others did. The door to the outside entrance of the cellar was sent hurtling into the night and chains were thrown at the feet of Sylas. He looked in disbelief. Fear began to creep into his heart and grab hold tightly.   
“Steady everyone!” his voice was high but everyone drew their guns and waited. A set of red eyes peered out from the cellar. “Come out and face us demon!” Sylas screamed and backed toward the group. Hoping he could gain support from them. A second set of eyes appeared in the darkness. They burned brighter and redder than the other set.   
Bobby’s voice came out in horror “You said there was only one!”  
“There was!” Sylas screamed back. Before either could do anything a swift movement and Jason was being carried off into the night. Screaming and the tearing of flesh filled the air. Guns began going off in all directions. 

Eli was upon Sylas in the blink of an eye. She knocked him down and he began to crawl backward. Her red gaze was fixed on his eyes and she began to speak in Russian overlaid with English.  
“Why? Why did you have to bother us? Your fool’s errand will cost you the lives of your friends and the life of my beloved. He will be cursed as I am, but we will be together.” A tear began to well in her eye but it never fell. “I didn’t want this life for him. I wanted him to grow and live and die as a normal human should!” she yelled, but dropped her tone back to normal. “Take it back.”   
Bobby’s cries echoed in the night and Sylas began to weep.   
“What are you talking about?” Sylas choked out.  
“You can take it back. Is this how you want to end? Surrounded by your dead friends and left with only your ideals to keep you company?” her questions stabbed like a knife into his mind, verbally assaulting his conscience. This isn’t what he wanted, but he had to know something.  
“How! How are you so much stronger than the last?” he stammered.  
“Nikolai was weak when you killed him.” Sylas’s eyes widened. “Yes, I know who he was and it was probably luck that you caught him in that state, just as you caught me in mine. His scent permeates from those teeth hanging from your chain.” She growled the last sentence. “Now! Is this what you want!” Brandon’s head rolled to his feet and almost sent him into shock.   
“No! NO! This isn’t it. I’m sorry! I’M SORRY!” His screams echoed through the wood.   
He awoke with a start and spilled his coffee on his paper. Looking around he realized he was back in the diner. Then his stare fell on the girl with the white sundress sitting at the table with the boy in the black long sleeve shirt, who was too busy eating pie to notice anything. Sylas was frozen in the glare of the girl. Her eyes began to redden and urine began to trickle down his pant leg.   
“Sylas.”  
Fear was creeping in again. Choking him.  
“Sylas.”  
Was it really a nightmare? The girl shook her head slowly. Sweat began to drip from his brow.  
“SYLAS!”   
He jumped again. Leslie was standing over him with a pot of coffee in one hand and a rag in the other. The girl was looking down at her lap when he checked back at her.  
“You want another cup, hun, or have you had enough?”  
“I’m good Leslie. Just the check.” He left and as he drove the dream began leaving his mind as quickly as it had come. He reached up to feel the fangs on his necklace, but they were gone. He couldn’t remember where they had gone and soon he couldn’t remember what he was looking for in the first place.   
Eli slid the fangs around her hand as Oskar ate his pie. A smile curled to one side of her lips.


End file.
